


Going Along the Path

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2018, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, post hawk moth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have just moved into their first apartment together.





	Going Along the Path

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few years after “A Stroke of the Pot,” but it stands well on its own.  
> This is also the @adrinetteapril April 23 prompt, secrets.

Adrien grinned as he pushed his key into the lock.  It was silly, but it was his first time coming into the apartment since they'd moved in.  He'd spent all day yesterday unpacking and helping his Princess move things around until they were both happy with the arrangement.  It hadn't even occurred to him until he was on the train home from class that he was hitting a milestone. It wasn't something big, sure, but for him, it meant the world.

"Princess, I'm home," he called, pushing the door open.  The fragrance of dal makhani hit him, and he let out a contented sigh.  Oh she must be in a good mood to be making Indian for dinner. Or she was spoiling him.  She tended to do that.

"Oh good," she replied from around the other side of the closet. "I was worried a cat burglar had come to steal my lentils."

He snickered.  "I would never," he insisted, hesitating just long enough to remove his shoes and tuck them into the rack inside the closet.  "I'd share the tastiest treats with my Princess, you know that."

"Oh you charmer."  A spoon tapped against glass, then his girlfriend was coming to snatch up his messenger bag and capture his hand.  "Welcome home you clever Kitty." She popped up on her toes to press her lips lightly to his. "Good class?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, so utterly content in this moment.  "Long class. It's so nice to be home."

"And you're just in time for dinner," she said brightly, tugging him farther into the apartment.  "You go sit, I'll just drop this," she held up his bag, "in your office."

The table was dressed in a lovely red cloth, with tall tapered candles burning gently in the center.  Everything was already in place, so he did as he was bid and took a seat. "This looks amazing," he told her.  Their apartment had a mostly open layout. It allowed them the space for living as well as a desk for him to study at and enough room for her to work on her projects.  Their bedroom and the bathroom were the only enclosed spaces. It felt huge after sharing her attic bedroom for the past three and a half years. At first he was afraid it would remind him of his bedroom at the mansion, huge and open, and cold.  But between the colors, the decorations, and the personal touches that made it theirs, it was clear this would never have that feel.

"Hey Plagg," he murmured, opening his shirt to gently prod the lump in his pocket.  "You need dinner?"

The tiny lump grumbled.  "More sleep please."

"Are you okay?  You're not normally so tired," he said, wondering if the miraculous creature could get sick.

"He's fine," Tikki said, swooping over to float in front of him.  "Good evening Adrien."

"Hey Tikki.  Did you have a nice day?"  He glanced over at the deluxe cat castle set up in the corner.  "Are you settling in all right?"

The red kwami nodded.  "Oh yes. That's actually why Plagg's so tired."  She flew close enough to reach into Adrien's pocket and draw out her black counterpart.  "We spent all last night making things feel homey."

"Do you need a hand?" he asked.

"Stay, Kitty," Marinette said, suddenly back without having made a sound.  She reached out and cupped her hand under the kwamis. "Where do you want me to put him?" she asked, meeting eyes as blue as her own.

"The center tube," Tikki said gesturing as she flew to their special house.  "I've fluffed his pillow and set out some brie."

After settling their long-time friends, she came back to the table.  "Aren't you hungry?" she asked, holding out a plate of naan, garlic if his nose was any judge.

"I wanted to wait for you."  He shot her low level kitten eyes, which had not gotten any less effective over the past several years together.  "So are we celebrating our new apartment, or am I just wickedly lucky to get spoiled tonight?"

She grinned and mounded rice on her plate.  "We are celebrating the apartment." She paused and arched her eyebrows.  "And we are celebrating my new job."

"What?!"  He grabbed her hands without thinking, spilling a bit of rice on the table.  "Oops."

Marinette giggled.  "I got the call this afternoon.  I will be designing something other than small commissions starting Monday."

He hopped to his feet, pulling her to him.  "I'm so happy for you! I mean, they'd be stupid not to take you.  You  **are** amazing, you know."  He kissed her cheek, then her lips, lingering a bit.  "Congratulations, Bug. You deserve all the good things."

"I'll take them," she promised.  "As long as you're there to share them with."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> "To go along the path / to go along your path" = To make progress
> 
> I wrote this while my kids and a neighbor friend streamed a game of Minecraft, loudly, in the other room. It sounded like a good time.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
